


Mistaken

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt: Hallucination, Protective Magnus Bane, Sick Alec Lightwood, Tired Magnus Bane, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: When high fevers bring hallucinations, neither Alec or Magnus get much rest.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 227





	Mistaken

Alex grabbed ahold of Magnus’s arm and would not let go.

“Don’t,” he whispered. “It’s not safe.”

Magnus winced under the harsh grip that Alec had on his arm but didn’t try to pull away. He simply patted his husband’s hand and nodded. “I won’t, Alexander. I’ll stay right here by your side.”

Magnus waited a moment for speaking again. “Do you hear that?” he asked. “I think they’re gone. We’re safe now.”

“Are you sure? Just because we don’t see them doesn’t mean they aren’t here.”

“I can sense them with my magic, Alec. Nobody is here. It’s just us. If you like, I will strengthen the wards, ok?”

Alec gave him a shaky nod but didn’t let go. Knowing that Alec would not leave his side, Magnus stood up from the bed and waited for Alexander to stand up as well. They walked out to the living room, and Magnus pushed against his wards to verify they were still holding. He knew they were and that nothing had been in the loft, but he could not convince Alec otherwise while he had a fever.

Alec had been sick for the past few days and was now in the fever stage which brought along hallucinations. Magnus would try to bring the fever down when it climbed too high, but that would only last for a few hours before spiking again. Instead of resting and being lethargic when the fever hit, Alec would always become agitated and start hallucinating and then be exhausted once the fever broke.

“All good?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah,” Alec answered with shaky exhale.

“Ok dear, why don’t we get you back to bed?” Magnus tried to steer Alec back towards the bedroom.

“They might come back,” Alec protested.

“No, remember, we just strengthened awards. Let’s go lie down for a bit.” Magnus got Alec back to the bedroom and was relieved when he got back into bed without putting up a fuss. The fever was high, and Alec was extremely warm to his touch. Usually Magnus didn’t try to treat the low-grade fevers, instead letting them do their job of fighting the illness. But once it spiked to a certain temperature and Alec became more distressed, Magnus would try to administer some form of medication.

“Wait here while I get you a drink,” Magnus directed. He was quick about heading to the kitchen and retrieving the pitcher of brewed tea from the refrigerator. He’d learned the hard way that Alec would not stay put long enough for him to make the herbal medicine each time, so he kept a pitcher on hand. He headed back into the bedroom and was relieved to see Alec still in bed. He held the glass out to him.

Alec was just about to accept the cool remedy when he looked up at Magnus with wide eyes.

“My weapons,” he said. “I need my bow.”

“No, sweetheart. You don’t need your bow right now. You need to rest.”

“But if they come back. Magnus they can come back.” Alec started to get up out of the bed.

Magnus sighed. “No, you stay and drink this. I’ll get your weapons.” He waited until Alec had settled back down and took a sip before walking out to the weapons cabinet. He retrieved the bow as well as a dagger and brought them back to the bedroom. He showed them to Alec before leaving them near the door. Alec was fast, but Magnus felt confident he could stop him if Alec tried to reach the weapons in his fevered state. Besides, he had every intention of putting them away once Alec fell asleep.

“Oh, good. You drank it all.” Magnus placed the glass on the nightstand and fixed the covers around Alec. The medicine was a fever reducer, but Magnus had also added an herb that would have an immediate calming effect, just long enough for the fever reducer to work and for Alec to get some rest.

Magnus motioned for him to lie down and pulled the sheet up over him. He crawled in next to him and cuddled up near Alec but allowed enough space so he wouldn’t overheat.

“And you’re sure?” Alec murmured.

“Perfectly safe,” Magnus promised him. He closed his eyes and took the opportunity to rest as well.

“Magnus?” Alec asked about fifteen minutes later.

“Hmmm?”

“Were there orange sheep-like demons in the loft, and we had to hide so they couldn’t hear us?” Alec asked.

“No dear. No orange sheep demons,” Magnus replied without shifting or opening his eyes.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Magnus did look over at Alec now. He reached out and placed a hand on his forehead, but he could already tell from Alec’s clear gaze that the fever had gone down. “Perfectly all right, dear.” Magnus held out his arm and motioned Alec over.

Alec shifted over and settled into Magnus’s waiting embrace. “Was I difficult?”

“Docile as a kitten.”

“Then why are my weapons by the door?” Alec asked with a yawn as he snuggled further into Magnus’s embrace.

“Hush and go to sleep,” Magnus replied. He pressed a kiss to the top of Alec’s head and closed his eyes in an attempt to get his own much needed rest.


End file.
